


We'll Always Be A Good Team

by Shael_Thefangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Distress, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Maybe i could make this a longer fic or a series, Reincarnation, This was scribbled out in 10 minutes then edited a month later, Voltron, falling, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shael_Thefangirl/pseuds/Shael_Thefangirl
Summary: Angst and fluff, that's p much it.





	We'll Always Be A Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> I had a giant burst of inspiration when I wrote this, then left it alone for a month or two before editing it a bit. I know it's short but I like it.

"Lance! Lance!" Keith screamed, the wind whipping at him as they fell.  
"Keith! Keith help!"   
Keith looked behind him and saw Lance falling next to him.  
"Why aren't the lions saving us?" Lance yelled, tears flying upwards as they fell.  
"I don't know!" Keith cried, and he didn't, one minute they were in battle with Lotor, just about to form Voltron when a bright blue beam shot from the main ship, hit the red and blue lions, and then they were falling.  
"Keith I-"   
"Don't!" Keith shouted "Shiro and the others will save us!"  
"Keith, they can't! Look!"  
And he did. Keith looked up and saw the remaining lions trapped in the blue beam, struggling to free themselves to save their plummeting teammates.   
Keith looked back at Lance, swimming over like he had been trained to do in the freefall stimulator in the short time he had been at the Garrison. He grabbed Lance's hands, tears streaming from his eyes.  
"Lance-" he choked out.  
"It'll be okay." Lance shouted out over the wind.  
"How?" Keith sobbed, "How will it be okay? We're going to loose each other! Voltron can't be formed!"   
Lance, to Keith's amazement, smiled and yelled out "they'll find new palidens! Voltron will go on! And you'll never loose me _mi amor_. We'll find each other again and again in every new life! We'll never be apart! We're too good a team!"  
Keith was practically blinded by tears, unable to see Lance's face through his tears, but he knew he was still smiling.  
"Keith!" Lance cried.  
"Lance!" Keith screeched, feeling like his throat and heart were being ripped in two.  
"I love you!" They both screamed before everything went black.

 

Keith's eyes sprang open, a cold sweat covering him.He felt something moving beside him and looked over to his boyfriend's drowsy face peering up at him. They must have fallen asleep watching space documentaries again.  
"Babe? What's wrong?" Lance asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.  
"Nothing nothing," Keith assured him "I just had the weirdest dream that's all."  
"Was it the one where we were fucking but I was also Mothman?"  
"No! And that was one time!" Keith said, blushing.  
"Well then what happened?" Lance asked, slightly more alert.  
"I dunno. It was...really weird to be honest. We were in space and fighting someone, but they had hit us and we were falling. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Shiro were there too but they couldn't help us. And as we were falling you said we would never be apart, that we would meet in other lives."  
Lance stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes, "Dude that's surreal."  
"I know." Keith whispered.  
"True though." Lance quipped.  
"What?" Keith gasped.  
"I would totally cross other lives to find you. I love you." Lance said, snuggling up to him.  
Keith blushed despite himself, "Sap." He laughed.  
"But I'm your sap. Now how about we call in a pizza and invite everybody over for a movie night?"   
Keith smiled "yeah okay, that sounds really good right now."  
As Lance got up off the couch walked to the kitchen Keith still couldn't shake the feeling of the dream, it had felt so real, but when he looked back at Lance in the kitchen, the feeling diminished. This was real, him and Lance, his friends, and his life. There was no way that it wasn't real, right?

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, it's reincarnation, but it's up to you guys to determine it for yourself how you feel.  
> Please comment if you liked it or have any constructive criticism!


End file.
